


Lunchbreak

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-Endgame, Smut, hard and fast, mostly clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Ignis and Gladio are very busy men with a country to run, so they find time for each other when they can.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Lunchbreak

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for everybody out there who is stuck in lockdown and can't go to work right now. No matter what happens, we'll always have fic.

The impact of his back against the wall knocked the breath from Ignis's lungs. He gasped into Gladio's mouth as Gladio devoured him in a kiss. His tongue swept past Ignis's lips with a hungry urgency. Impatient hands tussled with his robes, fighting their way to the belt of his trousers.

“Too many layers,” Gladio growled. His mouth slipped to Ignis's throat, stubble scratching against Ignis's cleanshaven jaw. Ignis grunted agreement as he flung the layers of material hanging between himself and Gladio aside and dragged him closer. Gladio's body was hot and alive under his hands, the thin material of his shirt shrouded in a nest of heavy wool and silk that rustled in the gale of their urgency.

Ignis dragged at the leather of Gladio's belt as he kissed clumsily at Gladio's cheek. He caught the softness of lips against the corner of his mouth and adjusted his aim. His belt tightened around his waist, then fell away with the metallic click of his buckle. Warm, callused fingers slid inside, grasping him. Ignis bucked his hips into Gladio's hand.

Gladio chuckled. “You want it, huh?” he asked, caressing Ignis's erection in maddeningly small strokes.

Ignis pulled hard on Gladio's belt in response. “Don't get smug,” he warned, shoving Gladio's trousers roughly down, far enough to free his cock. It was hot under Ignis's palm, and solid. “I'm not the only one.”

Lips pressed hard against his own. Ignis was shoved back against the wall once more. He pulled Gladio tight into himself, his erection pressing against Ignis's stomach. Their tongues met in a hard and hurried tangle that left them both gasping. Fingers dug into the swell of Ignis's backside, drawing him in while their hips rolled.

“Hurry up,” Ignis hissed, between deep, penetrating kisses and heavy gasps. “I've got another appointment at two.”

Gladio's breath gusted against Ignis's cheek as he leaned into him harder. “Wouldn't do to get caught,” he agreed. His tongue brushed a stripe along Ignis's throat, and teeth nipped at his earlobe. His hips rolled into Ignis's with promise. “You'd be in a bad mood all day.”

Ignis fought not to roll his eyes and mustered his strength to push Gladio back. “Then don't make me ask again,” he warned, manoeuvring Gladio back towards the desk. Gladio's boot thudded dully against the wooden leg of Ignis's desk and Ignis pressed his body into Gladio's. “Top drawer, right side,” he instructed, rolling his hips and dragging his cock along Gladio's thigh.

Gladio's body shifted, dragging the thick heat of his cock along Ignis's stomach. He ached inside and out with arousal. Every shift of Gladio's erection against his skin made promises. “If I'd known you kept lube in here,” Gladio said, amusement making his voice lilt. Ignis remembered his grin; the upward curl at the corners of his mouth and eyes, the flash of white teeth.

“It's for my hands,” Ignis told him, sharply. “You have a one track mind.”

“You're hot when you're pissy.”

“Shut up and get on with it.”

Gladio laughed, low and musical. Hands flipped Ignis round, the world shifting beneath his feet and disorienting him. He stumbled to keep up, fingers twisting into Gladio's shirt. The lip of the desk dug into the backs of his thighs and heat loomed over him. “Yes, sir,” Gladio answered. The scrape of the drawer being opened tore into the room. Ignis busied his hands with feeling out Gladio's body. He was trapped against the desk, pinned between powerful thighs. His own length jutted against Gladio's heated groin, the hot head of Gladio's cock rubbed against his abdomen.

Fingers wrapped around his throat and tilted his head up. Ignis opened himself up to another kiss, allowing Gladio in to devour and take as he wanted. He heard Gladio say something, more breath than words, but his tongue slid into Ignis's mouth before he could reply. Gladio didn't need to hear the reply, just as Ignis didn't need to hear the words. They both knew.

Gladio stood back, releasing Ignis from the desk. Ignis turned at the insistence of a broad hand on his hip. The heavy weight of his robes lifted and bunched at the back of his waist. Ignis leaned forward, pressing his palms to the desk, wood and inlaid leather under his skin. Gladio's slickened fingers probed the cleft of his ass, stroking slowly over him. The weight of Gladio's hand rested on his back, the pressure keeping him bent.

Two fingers sank in. The intrusion was sharp at first. Ignis breathed as Gladio's fingers slid inside him and twisted. The heavy weight of Gladio's cock nestled in the apex of Ignis's thighs, rubbing slowly back and forth. He reached between his legs and cupped Gladio's cock in his hand, letting him enjoy the extra friction.

Gladio's fingers pressed deep inside him in response, stroking hard as they retreated. The sensation shot through Ignis's groin, up his spine, and made his knees tremble. He choked off his gasp of pleasure and bit his lip.

“Haven't heard you make that sound in a while.” Gladio's voice was sultry, heavy with desire. He repeated the action with his fingers, sinking them deeply into Ignis.

Ignis bent lower over the desk, stroking his hand along the hot underside of Gladio's cock and then along the length of his own. “It's been too long,” he agreed, breathlessly. How long had it been? He couldn't remember. There had been too many busy days, and busier nights, too many planned evenings where he'd fallen asleep in Gladio's arms instead. Gladio had never complained, but Ignis was sure he'd missed it just as much as Ignis himself had.

Gladio's weight settled over his back, forcing him down against the desk until his chest pressed against the wood. His lips brushed over the shell of Ignis's ear, and kissed the back of his neck. “Might have to do it like this more often.” His weight disappeared along with his fingers inside Ignis. His cock drew back, slipping away from Ignis's grasp, and became a blunt pressure at Ignis's entrance. “You want this?”

Ignis had to resist growling. He ached enough that a few swift pumps of his hand would be enough to end things, but that wasn't what he wanted out of this and Gladio knew it. “Don't start teasing me now,” he snapped, resting his cheek against the desk and pushing his hips back.

The response was a deep laugh. Gladio's hands caressed the muscle of his rear. Fingers settled at his hip in warning, and Ignis exhaled and bore down to let Gladio in as he finally pushed forward. His cock was hot, thick and filling, and Gladio sank into him slowly. Ignis curled his fingers against the desk, gritting his teeth as Gladio entered him. Had it always felt like this?

Gladio hushed him, gently. “Almost there,” he whispered, lust and satisfaction adding a quiet groan to his breath. “You take me so good, Iggy.”

Gladio's hips settled against Ignis's rear as he bottomed out inside him, and Ignis exhaled slowly. It took concentration to stop his muscles from clamping down on Gladio. “I'd forgotten how big you were,” he groaned. The weight of Gladio inside him was heady, the heat of his skin intoxicating. If anything was going on beyond his office Ignis wouldn't know; all his senses were consumed by Gladio.

Gladio's hand smoothed over his backside and stroked his hip. “You love it,” he answered, through his own quiet ecstasy.

“Lucky for you,” Ignis reminded him. He breathed, concentrating on that act, until the sharpness and tightness in his ass subsided. “Go on,” he instructed, impatiently.

“So romantic,” Gladio replied through an amused huff, and drew his hips back before Ignis could say anything more.

The feeling of Gladio's girth drawing back made Ignis's eyes roll and his breath catch. As Gladio pushed back in he aimed downwards, dragging his cock along Ignis's prostate and sending bolts of pleasure through him. Ignis caught his ecstatic cry in his hand a fraction too late and dug his fingers into his cheek as he clamped his hand there.

Gladio picked up the pace. Ignis could hear his grunts of exertion and gratification, and the telling slap of his thighs against the flesh of Ignis's ass. Their skin clapped together in time to the bolts of pleasure that shot through Ignis's body. Ignis's knees trembled, his gasps and cries escaping his hand.

The depth of Gladio's movements inside him shifted as Gladio bent over him, pressing Ignis tight into the desk and letting him feel the power of his whole body. Gladio's heavy cock didn't slide in or out with its full length, but the shallower thrusts were faster. The shocks of pleasure became a sustained current as Gladio's cock rubbed continuously against his prostate. Ignis was wound tight, it would only take a few good strokes to release it all.

Sweat beaded at his forehead. Ignis cried out again into his hand The heavy robes were too hot and his entire body throbbed in time with Gladio. Gladio's lips brushed his cheek, his breath hot and hurried against Ignis's skin. “Come on, Iggy,” he growled into Ignis's ear. 

Ignis grit his teeth and pulled his hand from his mouth, pressing his palm flat against the desk. “Gladio,” he hissed, unsure if it was a plea or an exultation.

Gladio's fingers smoothed over the back of his hand and slotted between Ignis's own. “You can do it,” he told him. “I wanna feel you come around me.”

Ignis choked on another cry, curling his fingers to grasp Gladio's. He was on the crest of a wave, balancing precariously, waiting to be swallowed by it. His legs were jelly, the breath being slowly crushed out of him by Gladio's bulk, the quick, shallow movements of Gladio's cock inside him driving him to madness.

Ignis's fingers were cold as he wrapped them around himself. His cock felt like a hot rock in his own hand, throbbing against his fingers. He gave a jerk, trying to sync in with Gladio's quick, shallow thrusts. It didn't take much. Orgasm tore out of him, splattering against the side of the desk, sending a sharp shiver up his spine and down his legs. He cried out again, and was silenced by Gladio's hand dragging his own up, cupping them both over his mouth and holding tightly.

Gladio continued his steady thrusts into him as he came, the wave of orgasm sweeping through his lips and ebbing away, only to sweep through him again. His whole body seemed to flex and twitch under Gladio, and then he felt Gladio still and shudder, his hips driving deep into him one final time and locking there as Gladio trembled. His groan of ecstasy was low and deep, erupting against Ignis's ear. The sound alone sent another shiver through Ignis's spine.

Their joined hands pulled away from his mouth, and Ignis panted for breath. His clothes stuck to every inch of him with sweat. The desk under his cheek felt slick. Every movement of Gladio inside him sent a miniature shock, like the memory of orgasm through Ignis's limbs.

Gladio panted on top of him, kissing clumsily and breathlessly at his neck before pulling their hands up so he could kiss Ignis's palm.

“Let's not leave it that long again,” Ignis sighed, his heart still thundering in his chest. He felt, rather than heard, the rumble of wordless agreement from Gladio.

“I dunno,” Gladio replied, after a few panted breaths, “the payoff was worth it.”

Ignis smiled at that. Sometimes he didn't think he deserved Gladio, and at others he knew he didn't. “I'm sorry I've been neglecting you,” he said, and meant it.

“You haven't been,” Gladio replied, firmly. His arm squeezed its way between Ignis's waist and the desk, holding him for a moment. “You've been busy, we both have. It's been nice to see you actually sleep for once.”

“Still,” Ignis maintained, “I should make more time for you.”

Gladio grumbled wordlessly, giving Ignis's waist a squeeze one more time. “Hold on,” he warned, giving Ignis a second to prepare himself before he drew back, and pulled out of him. Ignis squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the head of Gladio's cock pull free, and then he was left, feeling empty, and sticky, and sweaty. The sound of robes shifting and a belt being done up again followed it. “That's what I get for marrying the President, I guess.”

Ignis pushed himself up off the desk with more effort. His knees didn't want to co-operate but he made them hold him up through sheer stubbornness as he tucked himself away and set his clothes straight. “Some sacrifices come with the territory,” he murmured, perching himself on the edge of the desk. His ass ached, and there was a mess somewhere against the wood that would need cleaning up in a hurry. “But that doesn't mean you're one of them. I need you to keep me from sacrificing too much.”

A warm hand found his cheek and cupped it. “I can do that.”

Ignis tilted his head up, letting Gladio come in for another kiss. This one was slower, deeper, his tongue sliding over Ignis's as if they had all the time in the world to enjoy the moment. Ignis sighed when Gladio pulled back; he could still feel his lips, and the warmth of his breath. “How's my hair?” he asked.

Gladio's hand moved from his cheek. “We made a bit of a mess of it,” he answered. Fingers sank into his hair, brushing over his scalp, and combed the errant strands back into place. “Better,” Gladio concluded.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I said on twitter that I'd work on a slow and sensual fic, but that's for Gladio's birthday so have this one while you wait.


End file.
